La menace Tonton
by christigui
Summary: Iruka se retrouve a faire du gardiennage pour rendre service. KakaIru ou Irukaka, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place... on en reparle à la fin !
1. Chapter 1

**Irukaka**

**WARNING - Raiting M**

**Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Comique, limite parodie, sérieux, yaoi... bref, un petit panache**

**(en espérant ne pas être ooc)**

**Aucun animal n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture de cette fic.**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**La menace TONTON**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ …C'est à dire que...

_ Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander un tel service, Iruka sensei.

Le jeune professeur était bien embêté. Certes, ce n'était qu'une petite semaine de dépannage mais...

_ Il vous tiendra compagnie ! Rajouta-t-elle enjouée, pour tâcher de le convaincre.

_ ...Vous êtes certaine que Tsunade sama ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

Shizune s'approcha.

_ Il a mangé une liasse de billets cachés sous son matelas et depuis, l'entente entre eux n'est pas des plus cordiales.

Elle se pencha pour avouer sur un ton plus discret...

_ Vous êtes mon seul espoir sensei, je n'imagine pas confier mon précieux Tonton a quelqu'un qui a juré de le transformer en saucisson... . Je vous en supplie ! Finit-elle en s'agenouillant.

Gêné, Iruka l'obligea a se relever et balbutia quelques paroles qui sortirent bien malgré lui.

_ Très bien, si ça peut vous aider Shizune san, j'accepte de le prendre pour quelques jours.

_ Oh merci, vous me sauvez !

La brune se retourna vers le cochon rose occupé a renifler un coin de la pièce et exalta de joie.

_ Tonton chan, tu vas passer la semaine avec Iruka sensei !

L'animal s'approcha de sa maitresse et lui adressa un regard triste, histoire de l'apitoyer.

_ Tu sais qu'Iruka sensei est quelqu'un de très gentil, tu vas bien t'amuser avec lui.

Cette fois, il fit le mort pour la culpabiliser, mais ça ne prit pas. La brune lui gratta le ventre avant de se relever précipitamment.

_ J'ai mes valises a faire, je vous le laisse. Il doit dormir au moins 10 heures par jours sinon il sera de mauvaise humeur, il mange tout ce qu'il trouve alors faites attention a ne rien laisser trainer d'appétissant et quand je dis ça, je parle aussi de la télécommande de votre téléviseur. ...Il doit sortir cinq fois par jours pour ses besoins quotidiens sinon vos fauteuils servirons de...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais en prendre soins Shizune san. Partez tranquille.

Il adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme qui lui déposa l'animal dans les bras pour enfin se diriger vers la porte, non sans un dernier au revoir.

Une fois seuls, les deux mâles se jaugèrent un instant.

_ Je suppose qu'elle est toujours aussi protectrice ?

Mais Tonton ne sembla pas vouloir répondre, ses deux yeux ronds ne lâchaient pas le visage d'Iruka.

_ ...Tu sais tenir un secret j'espère ?

Là encore, il ne cilla pas.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Le cochon ninja avait passé l'après-midi a renifler à droite et à gauche, de haut en bas de la maison. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de faire trop de bêtises, l'enseignant laissa l'animal poursuivre seul la reconnaissance du terrain et s'en alla vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner.

Au moment de jeter les oignons dans la poêle, deux mains gantées se posèrent sur chacune de ses hanches, le faisant sursauter.

_ ...Quand cesseras-tu ce petit jeu ?

_ J'aime t'attraper par surprise.

La personne qui s'était ainsi invitée n'était nulle autre que le célèbre ninja copieur. Le nez enfoui dans le cou du cuisinier, il profita du moment pour en respirer une pleine bouffée tout en laissant ses mains errer au gré de ses envies.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ On s'est vu ce matin, Kakashi.

_ Ah oui ? …J'ai l'impression que c'était y a des siècles.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Iruka essaya de ne pas trop se dandiner sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de son amant. ...Amant depuis déjà six mois. Six mois de bonheur et ...soyons honnêtes : six mois de sexe intensif.

Kakashi baissa son masque pour embrasser son partenaire dans cet espace vide de cheveux, juste derrière l'oreille. Le professeur ne put réprimer un frisson, mais pour être certain de se faire comprendre, il brandit un couteau tranchant à hauteur de leurs visages.

_ Fais gaffe, je suis armé.

Ni une ni deux, Iruka se retrouva dépossédé de son ustensile, les mains tenues dans le dos, les reins encrés dans le plan de travail, à seulement un millimètre de son vis à vis.

_ ...Tu disais ? Demanda le Juunin, fier de sa supériorité physique.

_ Je... Arrête, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

_ Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de mensonge que tu vas pouvoir échapper à mon légendaire attaque corps-à-corporelle...

_ Inventer des expressions aussi débiles ne sert pas tes intérêts.

_ C'est le nom officiel de ma dernière technique, une qui déshabille l'ennemi plus vite que...

Un grognement mit fin à cet échange de plus en plus charnel, Kakashi ayant glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Iruka, ...Iruka qui laissa s'exprimer un « je t'avais prévenu » sur son visage amusé avant de voir celui du génie se tourner lentement vers la source du bruit.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un petit cochon habillé d'un gilet rouge et paré de perles blanches. Bien encré sur ses quatre sabots fendus, le petit animal se prenait pour un taureau prêt a charger.

_ ...Qu'est ce que… ?

_ J'ai la garde de Tonton pour la semaine.

_ Tu déconnes ?

_ Shizune san était vraiment très embêtée.

Le ninja copieur libéra inconsciemment son otage, le laissant se diriger vers l'animal qu'il saisit pour prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tout vas bien, Kakashi est un ami. Rassura-t-il tout bas.

_ Et donc... notre soirée « je te veux - moi non plus » tombe à l'eau ?

_ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles devant Tonton !

_ ...Comme si le lard fumé comprenait quelque chose.

Pour lui prouver que oui, le prit pour cible grogna de nouveau.

_ Vous allez tachez de vous entendre. J'ai fais une promesse a Shizune san et je m'y tiendrais, si tu y vois une objection repasse la semaine prochaine.

_ …Un cochon, plutôt que moi ?

_ L'harmonie plutôt que la discorde. Rectifia le professeur, d'un air intelligent.

_ ...Ca reviens au même. Précisa un Kakashi dépité.

L'appétit sexuel de l'épouvantail argenté n'était plus a prouver, et c'est sans se débarrasser de son sourire amusé, qu'Iruka en rajouta.

_ Nous dinerons comme des gens civilisés ; autour d'une table, assis chacun sur notre chaise et on mangera ce qui ce trouve exclusivement dans notre assiette.

_ Tu fais bien de le préciser...

Personne n'était au courant pour leur relation, (Tonton mis à part désormais) alors les deux shinobi avaient pris l'habitude de faire comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus durant les quelques heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, chaque nuit.

Les convenances sociales ? Bien peu de chose quand il s'agissait de rassasier un appétit féroce.

_ Les mains resteront au dessus de la table !

_ ...T'es dur là.

_ Et pour une fois, on prendra le dessert dans la salle a manger.

_ On l'a déjà fait ca. ...Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui a insisté pour lécher le caram...

_ Kakashi !

_ …

_ Tonton a les oreilles sensibles !

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement pour confirmer.

Bien embêté, le shinobi passa sa main sur sa nuque.

_ ...Tu préfère partir plutôt que de partager un vrai repas avec moi ?

La voix de son amant s'était faite plus triste. « Non, bien sur que non ! » Qu'allait-il imaginer ? C'est juste que ça faisait des heures qu'il espérait un peu de chaleur humaine alors...

Les sabots touchèrent à nouveau le sol et Iruka s'en retourna vers son plan de travail.

_ Si tu veux rester, rends-toi utile et mets la table.

_ …Bien...

_ Tonton, j'ai installé une couverture pour toi sur le canapé.

Avant de contourner le sofa, ce dernier ne se priva pas d'envoyer ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un sourire de victoire à son nouveau rival.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Je dis juste que ce porc n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air.

_ Kakashi laisse-moi dormir... . Implora le brun, entre deux mondes.

_ Il m'a fait des grimaces dès que tu avais le dos tourné et...

_ On dirait un élève de dix ans qui dénonce son camarade. ...Je te croyais plus mature.

_ J'ai eu droit a un clin d'œil quand tu as préféré jouer avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi.

_ ...Tu...(bâillement) Soit tu te fais des idées, soit ...tu es jaloux de Tonton.

_ C'est ridicule !

_ On est d'accord.

Les yeux clos et épuisé, Iruka parvint a sourire. Son amant profita de sa bienveillance apparente pour s'approcher doucement, posa une main sur le ventre à la peau dorée et se lova contre sa bouillotte personnelle. Il irradiait une telle chaleur de son partenaire que ça lui donnait toujours envie d'en toucher plus.

_ Ok, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. ...On fait un câlin ?

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé plus subtil comme approche ?

Imitant un petit bonhomme, les doigts du ninja pervers remontèrent le long d'un torse qui se découvrait peu à peu, le drap étant tiré vers le bas jusqu'à hauteur des hanches qu'il savait nues.

_ Kakashi, ...nous est-il déjà arrivé de partager ce lit sans qu'un de nous se retrouve avec les jambes écartées ?

_ Par « un de nous », tu entends « surtout toi » ?

_ Humhum.

_ ...Pas que je me souvienne.

_ Bien, alors essayons ça pour une fois.

Iruka se tourna pour faire face au mur, remonta les couvertures d'un geste distrait pour se mettre à l'abri et ainsi, clore la conversation.

L'autre n'avait rien vu venir mais il ne compta pas en rester là pour autant. ...Il s'approcha encore et, en l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts, espéra faire naitre le désir.

_ 'Kashiiii ...! Grogna Iruka, la bouche à moitié couverte par son oreiller.

_ S'il te plais... juste un peu.

_ Hummm... non ! J'en ai pas envie.

L'argenté resta pantois. Est-ce que son amant était en train de jouer la carte de la pudeur mal placée pour l'exciter davantage ? Mais la réponse à cette question resterait en suspens puisqu'un petit bruit attira son attention.

_ Inutile d'insister.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est la porte.

La porte en question fut poussée par une petite tête rose. L'animal fit le tour du lit jusqu'à trouver le visage presque endormi d'Iruka.

_ iiiiii iiiii iiii !

Le professeur s'obligea a ouvrir les yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive Tonton chan ? ...Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

Hochement de tête.

_ ...Un cauchemar ?

Encore oui, les larmes au bord de ses grands yeux, tremblant de tout son être.

_ …Ok, viens là.

Le cochon sauta sur le matelas, bien maladroitement puisqu'il tenta de se raccrocher avec les pattes-avant, (une aptitude naturelle particulièrement peu développée pour cette espèce du règne animal), mais il sentit une main l'aider a gravir l'obstacle et une fois blottit entre les bras protecteurs d'Iruka, Tonton s'accorda le plaisir de narguer l'homme masqué.

_ Shuuuut, tout va bien... .

_ ...Et mon câlin ?

_ Je dors !

_ … .

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés avait prié toute la sainte journée pour que la nouvelle lubie d'Iruka soit une affaire classée.

Au petit déjeuner, le cochon avait avalé sa bouillie devant lui et l'expression « manger comme un porc » avait pris tout son sens. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour essuyer son groin sur le pantalon fraichement repassé par ses soins, puisque son partenaire avait préféré expliquer au pachyderme que non, ce n'était pas une brillante idée de jouer avec les prises électriques (prises qu'il s'était empressé de protéger en changeant tout le mobilier de place... et qui lui avait coûté un petit orteil).

Quand Kakashi poussa la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur, tout sembla en ordre.

Direction l'escalier... là encore, rien à signaler.

Le rez-de-chaussée quant à lui, avait été le théâtre d'une véritable apocalypse.

Au milieu des décombres, le jeune professeur était assit au sol, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux repliés, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un autiste.

_ ...Iruka ?

Un reniflement lui fit écho.

_ ...Je peux savoir ce qu'y s'est passé ?

Le chuunin releva subitement la tête et se mit a brailler.

_ Je n'ai tourné les yeux qu'une minute ! Une toute petite minuuuuuute… Co...comment un si petit animal peut-il être capable d'un tel caaaaaarnaaaaaage ?

_ Il me semble t'avoir prévenu. Insista Kakashi en essayant de faire un pas dans la pièce sans rien écraser.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes 'je te l'avais bien dit' ! Coupa Iruka en se levant. …Si tu es venu me faire la leçon, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens !

_ ...Madame est en colère ? Nargua gentiment l'argenté.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes non plus ! ...Je vais gérer la crise ! Conclut-il en croisant ses bras et en retenant ses larmes, tel un grand garçon qui essaye de passer pour un homme.

_ ...De ce que j'en vois, tu ne gères pas grand chose.

Le bruit eu raison du sommeil du pachyderme et Tonton prit enfin conscience de la situation. Quelques papiers juchés sur sa tête tombèrent au sol quand il se redressa.

_ Si tu veux, je le dépose à la ferme. ...Où à l'abattoir ?

_ iiiiiiii ! iiii iiiii iiii iiiiiiiiiii ! Cria le jambon sur patte qui s'agitait dans le bordel, avant d'attraper quelque chose entre ses mâchoires sans dents pour le tendre à Iruka.

_ ...snnff... Tu... tu veux m'aider a ranger, Tonton chan ?

Contre le regard attendrissant d'une peluche vivante, son nez aplatit et sa petite queue en tire-bouchon, on ne peut pas luter.

_ Je suis certain qu'on en tirera un bon prix.

_ Comme tu es mignon... . Dit Iruka en souriant, le visage encore mouillé et surtout, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux paroles de son partenaire.

Il prit surtout grand soins de cacher un livre à la couverture orange à moitié mâché sous un coussin.

_ Tu diras a Shizune san qu'il s'est enfui pour essayer de la rejoindre.

Mais le professeur se releva avec le cochon dans les bras.

_ Ce sont de vraies perles ? ...Ca va chercher dans les combiens ?

_ Allez viens petit monstre, on va prendre un bain.

La douceur dans le ton de sa voix fit frémir le ninja copieur.

_ Un bain ? ...Avec lui ?

_ Ah Kakashi, tu es encore là ? Tu n'as qu'à ranger en attendant.

Et sans autre forme d'intérêt, ils passèrent leur chemin.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...J'ai déjà prit un bain aujourd'hui !

Une bonne partie de l'eau présente dans la baignoire se rependit au sol quand Iruka fut jeté dedans sans ménagement.

_ Pas avec moi.

Immergé jusqu'à hauteur de l'estomac, le brun fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

_ T'es pire qu'un gosse quand tu t'y mets.

Son amant se déshabilla sans le lâcher des yeux, terminant par son masque (parce qu'avec le temps, Iruka avait comprit que la pudeur, c'est une question de point de vue...) Tout ça pour mieux le rejoindre, mais Kakashi préféra l'embrasser plutôt que de répondre à ces accusations Oh combien infondées... .

_ Aie... Tu me fais mal !

Dans une position loin d'être naturelle pour un humanoïde bipède, il décala son genou et laissa glisser ses lèvres, de la mâchoire jusqu'au cou d'Iruka.

_ Ce n'est pas très... confortable. Signala ce dernier.

L'agacement gagna les deux hommes, mais pour des raisons différentes.

_ ...Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda le chuunin, passablement irrité.

_ ...Moi ? ...A rien, j'ai juste envie... vraiiiiiment envie.

_ Et bien pas moi !

Ce ne fut pas assez pour freiner celui qui était à deux doigts de supplier si nécessaire.

_ Je suis sur que si. Murmura le shinobi en capturant les lèvres roses, humides et tentatrices avant de prendre le chemin de son torse, puis de son ventre, reculant progressivement jusqu'à...

_ Ne vas pas croire que je n'aime pas ça, mais...

_ Ce fichu cochon dort enfin, tu n'as aucune excuse ! Railla l'autre en arrivant à l'orée de l'eau.

_ Il risque de nous entendre !

Kakashi passa sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses du sensei pour l'obliger a les écarter l'une de l'autre et mieux se glisser entre elles, tout en se redressant sur ses propres genoux.

_ Alors ne fais pas de bruit.

Iruka rougit. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais le pervers qui se servait de son corps comme d'un jouet sexuel avait la fâcheuse tendance a toujours tout tenter pour le faire gémir...voir, crier de plaisir. ...Et à chaque fois, il semblait trèèèès content d'y parvenir.

Même si Iruka trouvait ça puéril, il n'y avait rien de tel pour gonfler l'égo de Kakashi.

Il parvint a étouffer le plaisir ressentit tandis qu'une main s'attarda un peu durement sur ses bijoux de famille, remontant le tout et finissant par caresser sa verge étendue de force sur son bas-ventre.

La caresse 'retour' fut plus difficile à gérer alors Iruka plaqua son bras sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux pour ne pas être trop excité par la vue d'un shinobi dressé au dessus de lui, prêt a satisfaire une libido débordante.

L'eau clapit autour d'eux. Dans un murmure étouffé, on n'entendit plus que des « ...Non... Kakashi je... », « Ne serre pas si fort... », « ...Ooooh, par tous les dieux... » Résonner conte la faïence. ...Et le Kakashi en question se régala de ces quelques plaintes, agenouillé entre les jambes écartées d'un Iruka offert à lui, un de ses pieds en appuis sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'il le masturbait lentement... lentement... mais avec fermeté.

La main libre du sadique préparait déjà sa venue, assouplissant la chair immergée qu'il pénétrerait très bientôt.

_ 'Kashi... s'il te plaît arrête ! ...Je ne suis pas à l'aise de savoir que... que... . Tenta le brun, le rouge aux joues.

Pour le faire taire, le ninja copieur empoigna les hanches de son compagnon et le retourna avec facilité, malgré le peu d'espace qui leur était accordé. Dans cette position, le beau fessier d'Iruka sortait juste de l'eau.

_ Pas comme ça !

...La charmante vue de son homme - plus ou moins - soumis à ses moindres volontés, eu le mérite d'envoyer promener toutes pensées dirigées vers un certain cochon. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire jouir son petit professeur.

_ …Je... arrête !

La torture manuelle s'était remis en mouvement à l'intérieur de son antre, le caressant de dedans, allant sans accroche, aidé par l'eau savonneuse qui...

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eau savonneuse, un certain dépravé ne se priva pas pour vider une quantité déraisonnable de gel douche près de l'entrée qu'il eu soudainement envie de laver avec minutie.

_ Détends-toi un peu.

_ Co... . Comment veux-tu que je... ? ...C'est froid !

_ Et alors ? ...C'est désagréable ?

Grand dieu non, c'était tout le contraire ! Mais la présence de cette tierce 'personne'... cet innocent petit être angélique qui attendait son retour bien sagement tandis que lui était dans une position compromettante au possible, le gênait terriblement... . Il essaya donc de se redresser, de prendre appuis sur ses bras et de se hisser hors de la baignoire.

L'autre retira sa main, arrachant un léger gémissement de surprise à celui qui pas plus tard que maintenant, serait capable de le prendre entièrement et ce, en une seule poussée.

Iruka se sentit tiré en arrière, le torse au zenith, Kakashi dans son dos, ses mains encrées dans sa chair, ses lèvres dans son cou, son souffle haché contre sa peau, et son sexe imbriqué au plus profond de son être...

_ Ne... ne bouge pas... . S'il te plais... pas maintenant... Pleurnicha-t-il, espérant être entendu.

Entrer si brusquement avait ses contraintes. Il devait laisser du temps au corps de son partenaire pour s'habituer à sa présence, alors pour aider, il replongea sa main dans l'eau et le caressa encore, enfermant le gland rosé dans le creux de sa paume.

S'en suivit le ballet de deux corps taillés l'un pour l'autre, sur une musique de salle de bain.

_ ...Arrête ! ...S'il te plais...

Au contraire, il insista à la butée.

_ ...Nonn... je...

_ Tu-quoi, Sensei ?

Mais Iruka osa à peine avouer que...

_ ...Ca... je crois que ça mousse... à l'intérieur.

« _Si mignon quand il est gêné... _». L'ardeur du ninja copieur en fut décuplée, les coups de bassins multipliés, et les caresses sur le sexe bandé plus convaincantes.

_ Je, je vais... !

Au milieux de tous ces soupirs à peine contenus, de ce sentiment d'abandon et d'une fin imminente, un grand bruit se fit entendre depuis la porte. Porte qui, à la seconde charge, céda sous la force de Tonton.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés mais le petit animal entendait bien protéger Iruka des agressions de Kakashi.

_ ...Héhé... Cou... coucou tonton chan ! …

Heureusement, ce dernier ne pouvait rien voir du bas de sa hauteur.

_ ...Salle bête. Cracha Kakashi, entre ses dents serrées.

Il avait été si proche de la délivrance que la frustration accumulée aurait pu le faire capituler même devant public, mais l'animal ne lâchait rien et semblait prêt a bondir.

_ Nous... Nous testions l'acoustique de la pièce ! Kakashi san est d'accord pour dire que c'est très mal isolé... n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule avec un regard à glacer le sang.

« _...Tu te fiches de qui là ?_ » Exprima-t-il silencieusement.

_ J'en ai pour une petite minute Tonton chan, vas donc m'attendre dans le salon.

Mouais... pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser son protecteur et ce sérial boucher dans la même pièce, mais il fini par obéir et s'en retourna vers le canapé, non sans un dernier « _je t'ai à l'œil_ » adressé à un certain épouvantail.

Pensant l'orage passé et espérant au plus profond de chacune des cellules de son corps, pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, Kakashi fut surprit par un mouvement brusque et douloureux pour ses attributs.

Iruka s'était levé.

Il quitta la baignoire, passa sous la douche, attrapa une serviette en la faisant claquer (histoire d'alourdir un peu plus l'ambiance), et quitta la pièce, fâché.

...

Une fois séché et habillé, le Juunin était resté un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon sans que le propriétaire des lieux ne remarque sa présence.

Etait-il donc si transparent ?

_ Rhmm Rhmm.

A voir le peu de réaction, oui. Il réitéra donc, en insistant lourdement.

_ ...Passes-moi la couverture de Tonton. Il s'est endormi au sol et je ne veux pas qu'il attrape froid.

Au son de sa voix, Iruka était encore en colère.

_ Je rentre. Lâcha le ninja copieur, de bout en blanc.

Le professeur se retourna sans comprendre.

_ Mais...

_ T'as l'air occupé. J'vais y aller.

Pas le temps de réagir que la fumée s'évaporait déjà, laissant l'espace vide de toute présence.

...

Ce soir là, Tonton avait dormi comme un bien-heureux étendu de tout son long sur la place habituellement réservée à Kakashi, tandis que le professeur avait passé une partie de la nuit a regarder le plafond tout en maudissant son amant de ne pas être capable de s'abstenir deux petites journées de rien du tout.

Ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments il y a déjà trois mois, certes un peu maladroitement puisqu'un premier « je t'aime » avait échappé à Iruka après que son partenaire ai ajouté des champignons dans le bouillon. ...Un vague moment de réflexion intérieure sur la beauté du shinobi lors d'un banal geste de la vie quotidienne qui s'était transformé en aveux verbal et involontaire. (...Au cours de l'intense séance de jambe en l'air qui avait suivit, l'homme masqué avait dévoilé son visage. ...Une sorte de « _moi aussi_ ».)

Mais depuis le temps, n'était-il pas normal que leur relation évolue au point de pouvoir profiter de la soirée sans en passer par la case 'sexe a volonté' ?

_ Baka !

_ …Gouhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Ah bah non, Tonton ne dormait pas finalement.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Je jour qui suivit, Kakashi profita des horaires de cours dispensées à l'académie pour faire un tour en ville, certain de ne pas y croiser l'enseignant qui occupait tous ses esprits, encore agacé de son comportement de la veille.

...Iruka ne lui avait accordé aucune attention et préférait rester avec ce fichu cochon ?

« _Et bien soit ! Qu'ils restent ensemble_ ! »

La pierre sur son chemin fit les frais de sa colère. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur et, à quelques pas de là, une présence familière sembla s'en amuser.

_ Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un. Fit remarquer la voix féminine, avec une pointe de moquerie.

_ ...Kurenai. Salua-t-il distraitement, sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant.

_ Quelque chose te turlupine ? Un problème en mission ?

Elle suivit son pas lent et blasé, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état, lui qui était toujours fidèle à son attitude passive et qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

_ ...Non, tu n'es pas partit depuis plusieurs semaines... . Réalisa-t-elle, sans aide. Un problème d'argent ?

_ Ouais voilà.

Pressé de s'en débarrasser, il préférait esquiver.

_ Tel que je te connais, tu es suffisamment radin pour avoir un petit pactole de côté.

Il tourna dans une rue plus animée, espérant se noyer dans la foule pour oublier le regard qu'avait eu le professeur à son encontre en sortant de la baignoire.

Car un regard, ça peut faire mal.

_ Une affaire de cœur ?

Sa démarche se figea un quart de seconde seulement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que la kunoichi sache qu'elle avait vu juste.

_ Non.

_ ...Dis-moi tout !

_ Y'a rien a dire.

_ Je vois, tu as fait ta tête de cochon et tu as bousillé toutes tes chances, c'est ça ?

_ ...Ne me parle pas de cochon.

La brune ne chercha pas a comprendre, préférant s'amuser encore un peu de ce qu'elle savait rare.

_ Ca fais plaisir de te voir émotionnellement impliqué, ça te rends un peu plus humain.

Kakashi leva un sourcil et fit tourner son œil pour regarder sur le côté sans pour autant montrer que son commentaire l'interpellait.

_ Nous avions peur que tu finisses seul. Tu as l'air enfin heureux, alors essaye de ne pas tout gâcher avec ton fichu caractère !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle...? »

_ Parce que tu crois qu'un jutsu d'illusion est capable de me tromper ? Vous feriez mieux de renforcer la sécurité, je ne tenais vraiment pas a voir... Hey ASUMA ! ...Par ici !

L'interpellé leur sourit et jeta sa cigarette avant de les rejoindre. Kakashi fut donc incapable d'exiger des explications et fit comme si rien n'était pour saluer son ami.

Après une brève conversation (l'un d'eux n'étant pas d'humeur a parler de la pluie et du beau temps), les deux shinobi étaient repartis ensemble et ...et étrangement proches l'un de l'autre.

« _Naaaanannnnnnn ? Kurenai et … ?_ » Bon ok, c'était en route depuis un moment mais il ne pensait pas que ses amis avaient sauté le pas.

Bref, le voilà de nouveau seul.

« _...Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulut dire par 'fichu caractère' ?_ »

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce soir là, l'homme le plus respecté de Konoha (sauf par ses propres amis et élèves) s'était fait violence pour ne pas entrer en douce chez son amant.

C'était la première nuit qu'il passait ici depuis des mois puisque chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission, il se rendait directement chez Iruka, n'en ressortait que pour repartir vers un pays lointain, et que la veille au soir, il avait dormi à la belle étoile pour calmer sa colère.

La poussière s'était accumulée, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage.

Sa bibliothèque lui avait manqué, mais il n'avait pas envie de lire.

Et par dessus tout...

Ses plantes vertes avaient crevé, mais il n'avait pas envie de jardiner non plus.

Pas qu'il ait envie de vivre officiellement dans la résidence Umino, mais...

Sa brosse à dent ? Là bas.

Ses masques de rechange ? Idem.

Ses vêtements propres ? Surement en train de sécher sous le préau.

Sa fierté ? Dans le siphon de la baignoire.

...Et cet étrange sentiment de malaise ? Celui là était bien encré au fond ses tripes.

_ ...Fait chier !

Voilà le juron qui échappa à Kakashi lors de sa troisième tentative masturbatoire.

...Troisième oui, parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien ce soir.

Frustré comme un ours mal léché, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en maudissant un certain cochon, sur plusieurs dizaines de générations.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La deuxième soirée en solitaire de Kakashi s'annonçait plus pathétique encore que la première. Assit au bar, le célèbre shinobi essayait d'oublier ses malheurs en noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Pourquoi avait-t-il fallut qu'il aille espionner ce fichu professeur dès que la nuit fut tombée ?

Après avoir dissipé l'illusion qu'il avait lui-même installé, une technique copiée de Kurenai d'ailleurs... une qui laissait croire aux voisins les plus curieux qu'Iruka corrigeait des copies sans relâche toutes les nuits, et ce jusqu'au petit jour... Après tout ça donc, il l'avait vu jouer avec Tonton... et rire...

Jamais Kakashi n'avait vu Iruka rire aussi franchement. Les rares conversations qu'ils avaient finissaient généralement sous la couette, mais là, son compagnon semblait heureux, détendu et épanoui, ...si beau... si bien...

...Sans lui.

Le verre claqua sur le comptoir, le patron comprit alors qu'il était temps de servir une autre tournée.

Écouter la conversation des deux civils assis à une table derrière lui sembla être une bonne alternative pour ne pas céder à la folie.

_ T'es encore là à boire tout seul Hitoe san ?

_ Viens donc te joindre à moi. Comment ça va ?

_ La routine habituelle, ma femme me rend chèvre alors je suis venu me changer les idées.

« _On est est tous là_ » Pensa fort Kakashi.

_ C'est pas prêt de s'arranger, attends que le petit soit né et tu comprendras l'ampleur de la catastrophe. ….Ahaha ! Ca me rappelle l'arrivée de mon premier.

_ ...T'es dur avec moi.

_ Je suis honnête. Allez, je t'offre un verre, c'est normal de se serrer les coudes entre pères.

«_ Même les civils ont la mentalité ninja dans ce village. _»

_ Mes enfants je les aime tu sais, mais y a des fois je voudrais...

« _Les enfants..._ », Iruka avait brillé ce soir comme quand il était entouré d'enfants amusés, quand il les aidait a faire leurs lacets ou quand il en relevait un du sol parce que le petit imprudent avait couru sans regarder devant lui... . Oui, Iruka était beau quand il était...

Minute...

_ Ca les accapares complètement !

Le plus bourru s'approcha de l'autre. Sans rien laisser paraître, le shinobi tendit l'oreille.

_ Une fois, elle ne m'a pas laissé la toucher pendant quatre mois entiers !

_ Ohhhhh ! Rougit d'indignation son pochtron d'ami.

« _Qua...quatre mois ?_ »

_ L'arrivée d'un enfant, ça change tout.

«_ Merci Kami, le cochon ne reste qu'une semaine._ »

_ Le problème, c'est qu'après elles en veulent un deuxième. Elles se sont habituée a pouponner et ça leur manque. ...Question d'hormone y paraît.

« _L'avantage d'être avec un homme_ ». Souffla Kakashi qui reçu cette réflexion sans trop y croire, car plus ça allait, plus il réalisait l'enjeu de ce qui était en train de se produire dans sa vie.

Iruka était fait pour avoir un jour des enfants. Lui non.

_ Un autre.

Le barman s'exécuta.

Iruka ne se contenterait pas de si peu, il voudrait plus. ...Il méritait plus.

_ Vous préférez pas que j'vous en serve un double ? Ça m'fera gagner du temps.

_ Dans ce cas, laissez la bouteille.

Kakashi se servit seul.

Le liquide virevolta dans son verre. Il cru y voir les courbes de son amant, comme quand il se mouvait en lui, imbriqué jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, fiévreux, entrainé par la luxure pour assouvir toutes sortes de fantasmes... et à côté de ça, son sourire lumineux, capable de réchauffer les cœurs les plus durs. Le sien en l'occurrence.

Les deux hommes dans son dos se saluèrent. Appartement, le plus vieux n'était pas emballé à l'idée de dormir sur le sofa ce soir.

Lui non plus ne voulais pas finir sur le sofa. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie où tous deux seraient malheureux au point de ne plus pouvoir se supporter. ...Iruka finirait par lui en vouloir, il lui reprocherait d'avoir gâché sa jeunesse, de l'avoir tiré vers l'obscurité plutôt que vers la lumière, là ou il aurait pu vivre sans se cacher, avec tous pleins de bébés et une porcherie pleine de cochons ninja à la con...

_ Z'êtes sûr que ça va ?

Le barman s'inquiétait à raison. Voir un homme de la trempe de Kakashi pencher sur le côté, accroché non pas au bar mais à sa bouteille presque vide... ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

_ ...Les gamins s'enfuient quand ils me voient.

_ Hein ?

_ ... Donnez-m'en une autre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le shinobi ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire ainsi. Il devait se battre et tant pis pour le raisonnement digne d'un adulte qu'il avait eu la veille. Il refusait de se faire évincé par un cochon, aussi intelligent soit-il.

Il était le meilleur et il allait le lui prouver ce soir même.

_ SAKURA !

_ ...Kaka sensei ?

Le ninja copieur remonta le couloir de l'hôpital pour mieux se pencher vers son ancienne élève.

_ J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

_ Si c'est encore pour des échantillons et des pommades gratuites, vous pouvez vous brosser.

_ Non non, j'ai juste besoin que tu me colles une fièvre de cheval ! ...Cela-dis s'il te reste quelques bricoles pas encore périmées pour ton sensei préféré, il est preneur.

La jeune femme le regarda sans ciller.

_ C'est pour la bonne cause.

_ …

_ C'est même vital !

_ ...De tomber malade ?

_ T'es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Encore ce regard dur.

_ T'es partante ou je demande à Ino ? Je suis près a remonter jusque Tsunade sama si c'est nécessaire alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

_ ...Ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite. Céda son ancienne élève en fronçant les sourcils.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Iruka préparait le souper pour trois (au cas-ou), un grand bruit de chute le mit en éveil. ...Ca venait d'en haut et Tonton, assis sur son jambon, le regarda tout aussi étonné.

_ ...Kakashi ?

Inquiet, il se débarrassa de son fouet et du bol qui allait avec pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

_ Kakashi, c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse, juste un petit bruit inhabituel. Iruka fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Tonton.

_ Reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Le cochon se mit quand même en mode 'alerte', bien à plat sur ses quatre sabots.

_ Kakashi ? Ce n'est pas drôle, tu...

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne trouva qu'une masse sombre étendue au sol, devant la fenêtre ouverte.

_ Kakashi !

Le temps de le retourner, Iruka se rendit compte de la température élevée et irradiante de son amant.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ ...Mal... Bobo... Mouriiiir...

Cette petite peste de Sakura n'avait pas fait les choses a moitié.

_ Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

_ ...Naaan... Va passer... Juste ...juste besoin de toi.

_ Tu dois voir un médecin.

_ J'ai vu...Sakura.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Tu n'irais pas consulter même si un os sortait de ta jambe !

Kakashi brandit un petit tube de crème pour les mains, un autre pour les hémorroïdes...et...

_ Du lubrifiant ?

_ ….J'crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

« _Sans blague ?_ » Pensa le brun.

_ Elle dit que j'ai besoin de repos. Elle voulait me garder en observation mais tu me connais... . J'ai du lui promette de ne pas passer la nuit seul. ...Je sais que tu es encore fâché pour l'autre fois... mais...

_ ...Baka !

Le brun passa sa main sur le visage presque endormi de son compagnon. Le temps n'était pas aux reproches, d'autant que toute la journée, il avait eu l'estomac noué à l'idée de le perdre.

Il l'aida donc à se relever.

_ Viens là, je vais te mettre au lit.

Iruka déshabilla sommairement son compagnon, et malgré son mal de crâne intensif, Kakashi en fut content. ...Puis il se sentit tomber. Iruka venait de le pousser pour qu'il rejoigne le matelas et l'atterrissage ne fut pas des plus agréables. Tant pis, son cher et tendre était là pour le border, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_ Un potage bien chaud te fera du bien.

_ Reste avec moi...

_ La casserole est déjà sur le feu, ça risque de déborder.

« _Oh que oui la casserole est sur le feu. Tu es tout à moi, rien qu'à moi, et dès que je retrouve l'usage de ma vue (qui entre parenthèse, se fait un peu floue), je vais te..._ »

Il ne fut seul que deux minutes, deux minutes pendant lesquelles il se félicita d'être si intelligent. Jouer sur la sensibilité et l'altruisme de son partenaire était certes un peu douteux comme pratique, mais le résultat était là et ce soir, c'est lui qui se ferait materner comme un bambin.

Iruka voulait jouer au parent ? Soit, mais c'est ses couches à lui qu'il devra changer !

« _La fièvre me fait penser de ces conneries_ »

On est d'accord.

Le jeune homme était réapparu avec un plateau sur lequel il avait mis du pain, un bol de soupe, un verre d'eau, et deux aspirines. Il posa le tout sur la table et l'épouvantail tendit son bras vers lui, prêt a se laisser dorloter. Son vis à vis tendit le sien, mais pour se saisir de son oreiller.

_ Je vais dormir sur le canapé avec Tonton. Je ne voudrais pas lui transmettre ta maladie, ça pourrait être très sérieux pour un animal de cette taille.

_ Mais...

_ N'hésites pas a m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il attrapa le chuunin par la manche et le tira à lui.

_ Je... je veux... toi.

_ Kakashi, ça ne serait pas très responsable de ma part.

_ M'en fiche, ...je souffre tellement...

_ Alors prends tes médicaments et dors un peu.

Puisant dans ses réserves de force, le malade se tourna sur le côté opposé, vexé. Il voulait tout tenter pour retenir son amant, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

_ Vas. Retourne donc voir ce fichu cochon... . Je vais mourir tout seul ...comme un chien.

_ Tu ne dramatises pas un peu là ?

_ ...Si au moins j'avais la force d'invoquer Pakkun. ...Il reste à mes côtés lui, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige... que je perde la moitié de mon sang où que...

_ Kakashi, je resterais bien a t'écouter mais le repas va refroidir et tu dois vraiment te reposer parce que tu commences a délirer.

_ ...Tu le préfère à moi...

_ Tu vois, ça s'aggrave.

_ Laisse-moi !

_ ...D'accord.

Après quelques secondes, le juunin laissa retomber son bras derrière lui et tâta la place encore chaude au bord du lit.

_ ...'Ruka ?

Personne. ...Et en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, les cris joyeux d'un cochon près a passer à table.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La culpabilité avait fait son bonhomme de chemin, alors ce matin, Iruka eu envie de se rattraper. Dès le réveil, il avait préparé un petit déjeuné digne des meilleurs repas traditionnels et arrangea un plateau de dégustation pour deux.

Tonton dormait encore. Il profiterait donc du calme pour évaluer l'état de santé du grand malade, et si ce dernier était remit, peut-être s'accorderaient-ils une grasse matinée crapuleuse ? ...A condition de bien verrouiller la porte cette fois !

Son sourire se décomposa quand il ouvrit ladite porte. La pièce était vide, la fenêtre ouverte et un petit mot reposait sur la table de nuit.

Son cœur se mit a battre entre ses deux oreilles tandis que quelque chose d'invisible appuyait sur sa poitrine, alors Iruka inspira profondément et s'avança vers le lit, posa le plateau sur la couverture avant de s'assoir sur le matelas.

Durant les premières semaines de leur relation, le professeur s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'un ninja comme Kakashi pouvait bien lui trouver. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il se dise « _Il va finir par se lasser. Il va me regarder avec son air supérieur et m'avouer que je n'étais qu'une... 'distraction'_ ». Mais Kakashi était revenu, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort, à l'intérieur de lui, sur sa peau, dans ses rêves et dans son quotidien...

...Alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde et appris a faire confiance, ce jour était pourtant arrivé. Le voilà avec cette fichue lettre entre les doigts et pas le moindre échappatoire en vue. Le papier fut déplié d'une main tremblante et ses yeux eurent bien de la peine à se poser sur ces quelques caractères écrits de hauts en bas.

« _Je passerais chercher mes affaires_ ».

_ ...Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Il retourna le mot dans tous les sens.

_ Aucune explication, aucune excuse, aucun... . Il... Il me quitte avec un message qui n'est même pas signé ?!

Une fois la surprise et l'indignation passées, Iruka pensa qu'il ne méritait surement pas mieux. Ce mot le remettait à sa place de subalterne même pas digne d'être présenté comme petit ami officiel...

Tonton choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition. Il ne fut pas long a comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La journée était allée de mal en pire pour le petit cochon puisqu'Iruka avait passé son temps a s'efforcer de sourire entre ses larmes -à peine- retenues et ses longs reniflements. C'est tout juste s'il entendait encore la télé.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait la fin du film et qu'il n'y avait pas école aujourd'hui.

« _...Quoi que _» Pensa Tonton, ça aurait été un peu moins pesant comme ambiance.

Le chuunin en était encore a faire la liste de tout ce qui aurait pu rebuter Kakashi chez lui, de son physique à son esprit, en passant par la décoration intérieure de sa maison. Tout était prétexte pour penser à lui et, caché sous une couverture, roulé en boule sur le divan, il se prit a rêver que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, que Kakashi reviendrait, qu'ils auraient une explication, peut-être même que quelques mots en trop seraient prononcés mais ils se rattraperaient dans le lit, ...où contre un mur.

_ ...Pourquwaaaaaa ?

Tonton commença a culpabiliser à 19 heures 34 précisément, quand Iruka s'était levé pour quérir une deuxième boite de mouchoirs... .

Il était temps de faire quelque chose sinon les deux derniers jours de gardiennage seraient un véritable calvaire. N'écoutant que sa conscience de porc au cœur tendre, mais surtout, la voix de Shizune implantée quelque part dans son crâne, il s'éclipsa discrètement.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Enfin libre ! La nuit était fraiche et sombre mais l'enjeu valait bien quelques risques.

Les pachydermes ayant un odorat plus affuté que les chiens, il ne fut pas long a trouver une piste qui le mena à plusieurs pattés de maisons. Il marcha la tête penchée, le nez au ras du sol, si bien qu'il ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'il avait atterrit dans une impasse.

C'aurait été trop beau de trouver du premier coup.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

...De son côté...

_ Snnn, tu sais Tonton chan, ...ne vas pas croire que toutes les histoires d'amour ressemblent à ce qu'on voit dans les films... . Parfois le héros se fait trancher le cœur à coup de hache trente secondes avant la fin.

Il se moucha encore.

_ C'est triste, ...mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Tonton était tombé le nez en premier dans une poubelle. L'odeur était partout sur lui et désormais, il était incapable de revenir sur ses propres pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il était à Konoha et tous les ninja le connaissaient. Ce ne serait pas long avant que l'un d'eux croise sa route.

...Sauf qu'une bande de chiens affamés avait repéré le filet mignon vêtu d'un gilet rouge depuis un moment. Le temps de mettre au point une stratégie qui conduirait directement la bestiole dans leurs estomacs que...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Parfois encore, l'héroïne rate le train et reste à quai, elle regarde son amant partir avec une autre et...

Mais c'est une voix bien humaine qui lui répondit.

_ Tu parles à quelqu'un ?

Iruka se retourna vivement.

_ ...Ka... Kakashi ?

_ Je suis venu récupérer mes affaires.

_ ...Ah... je... . Balbutia-t-il en se levant et en essayant de s'arranger un peu pour avoir l'air moins déconfit.

Ce qui fut un échec cuisant, et en le voyant ainsi, le ninja copieur se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur, mais il devait rester fort.

_ ...Tu veux qu'on parle ? Proposa le professeur intimidé par l'homme qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien.

_ Pour dire quoi ?

Le chuunin baissa la tête. Une telle froideur était inhabituelle.

_ ...Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

_ Tu seras mieux sans moi. Tu auras une belle famille, des tas d'enfants et vous vivrez heureux avec n'importe quel animal de compagnie.

_ Mais... ? ...Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! ...Je disais tout à l'heure à Tonton chan que...

«_ ...Que...?_ »

_ Tonton chan ?

_ ...On ne peut même pas se disputer 5 minutes sans que...

_ Tonton chan où es-tu ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !

La porte qui menait à l'arrière de la battisse était entrouverte et Iruka fit le lien rapidement. Il se rua vers l'extérieur et appela de nouveau, plus fort, pour que le voisinage entendre et peut-être que l'animal reviendrait aussi vite qu'il s'était sauvé... mais rien.

_ ...Dis, ce livre est à toi ou à moi ?

_ TONTON CHAAAAN !

_ On va dire qu'il est à moi.

Iruka se précipita, saisit les deux pans de la veste de Kakashi et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Je suis inquiet, Tonton chan a disparu et...

_ Si tu insistes, je te le laisse.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je suis inquiet... . Il n'est pas très débrouillard et...

_ Je suis certain qu'il se cache quelque part et attend sagement qu'on en vienne aux mains.

_ Laisses ton orgueil de côté et aide-moi à le retrouver !

_ ...Sinon quoi ?

_ Sinon...

C'est qu'il fallait bien peser ses mots...

_ Sinon, tu perdras toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi. Reprit le Chuunin, sans trembler.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas d'un battement de paupière.

_ ...Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais seul.

Ni une ni deux, le professeur attrapa sa veste et quitta la maison au pas de course.

Kakashi posa le livre sur la table.

_ ...On va dire que je te l'offre, ce fichu bouquin.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Tonton sentit le danger approcher. Son instinct le poussa a reculer mais ses fesses heurtèrent une palissade de bois. Il était coincé, trois chiens-loups barraient sa route.

_ iiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii iiii !

_ Grrrrrrrr Grrrrr

_ iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_ WOUARF !

Il ne faisait pas le poids et il le savait. Son rôle dans la hiérarchie ninja était purement décoratif. Juste en dessous de Shizune, donc troisième dans l'ordre de succession ! (Pensait-il naïvement)

Un premier agresseur s'avança mais il n'eut pas le temps de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre et rosée de sa proie, qu'une armada de chiens surgit de nulle part.

_ ...Kakashi, ne me dis pas que tu nous as tous invoqués pour ces trois clébards ? Demanda Pakkun pendant que lesdits clébards prenaient la fuite, la queue entre leurs jambes, harcelés par des crocs aiguisés à la pierre ponce.

Le ninja canin n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question, il était content de revoir Tonton après tout ce temps alors il le salua sans attendre.

Iruka choisit ce moment pour débouler brusquement du coin de la rue, attiré par les aboiements.

_ TONTON CHAN !

Le cochon sauta dans ses bras, autant pour le rassurer lui, que pour se réjouir d'être encore en vie.

_ Je me suis fais tellement de soucis. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé.

_ iiiiiii iiii iiiii !

_ Il dit que tout va bien.

_ ...Pakkun ?

_ Salut sensei.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

_ On nous a appelé pour pister le cochon qui sent les ordures, puis on s'est retrouvé en pleine prise d'otage alors on a...

_ iiiii iiiii iiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_ Ah... . Tonton san dit qu'il est désolé.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes ensemble avant que le chien ne se décide a traduire.

_ Grosso-modo, il voulait arranger les choses entre vous. Il trouvait ça plus drôle quand Kakashi était là pour jouer avec lui.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais...

_ Les cochons, c'est joueur et fourbe en plus d'être malin. Annonça le ninja à quatre pattes, comme une révélation.

Iruka ne compris pas, mais le regard que Kakashi échangea avec son rival fut équivoque.

_ Oh, en plus de ça il a dit qu'il se faisait royalement chier chez vous. Ca vous arrive jamais de sortir de temps en temps ?

_ Ouarf !

_ Ouarf ouarf ! Se moquèrent les chiens.

_ iiiiiiiii iiiiii !

_ Dites, on peux vous l'emprunte pour la soirée ? Il dit qu'il connait un accès pour entrer gratuitement aux sources chaudes et qu'à cette heure-ci on ne devrait pas se faire chopper.

_ ...Un accès gratuit ?

_ iiii.

Iruka comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer dans la tête de son amant... . Le mot _'gratuit'_ résonnait en Kakashi comme _'mission suicide'_ ou _'icha icha'_.

_ Bien, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard. Annonça le professeur en posant le cochon au sol.

Sitôt, les animaux s'éloignèrent en poursuivant leur conversation, mais une fois les deux humains seuls dans la ruelle, l'ambiance retomba rapidement.

_ T'aurais dû leur donner une heure précise. Pour Pakkun, _'pas trop tard_' ça veut dire _'autour de 5 heures du matin'_.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'il s'amuse et que je le sais en sécurité.

Cette phrase surprit le ninja copieur mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant les mots prononcés un peu plus tôt.

_ ...J'espère que j'ai toujours ton estime, à défaut de mieux.

_ …

_ J'ai encore quelques affaires a rassembler.

_ Je peux t'accompagner ?

Kakashi hocha la tête et Iruka le suivit. Ce dernier n'avait aucun envie de se mettre a pleurer en pleine rue.

Mais une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, le plus jeune des deux hommes se fit projeté contre l'armoire à chaussures, mangé par une bouche affamée qui trouva la sienne comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, le plus jeune des deux hommes se fit projeté contre l'armoire à chaussures, mangé par une bouche affamée qui trouva la sienne comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

Les mains encrées sur le visage de l'un ou sur le corps de l'autre, ils se fichaient des quelques dommages collatéraux. Le vase vide pouvait bien s'éclater au sol et leurs nez se faire aplatir par la fougue. Leurs bouches, lèvres et langues se cherchaient d'une manière brouillon... plus rien n'existait, passion mise à part.

_ ...'Ruka ? Souffla Kakashi contre l'oreille de son amant tout en passant ses mains froides sous son tee-shirt.

_ Hn ? Demanda celui-ci, en retenant un soupir de désir.

Kakashi avait toujours su mêler tendresse et brutalité d'une main de maitre, rendant leurs échanges ...électriques. ...Ca, ou ce dernier usait de sa technique héréditaire pour le faire flancher, ce qui n'était pas très réglo mais Oh combien plaisant pour les papillons qui se promenaient dans son corps.

L'érection qui frottait la sienne à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, était elle, bien réelle. Iruka embrassa le menton de son partenaire alors qu'il cherchait sa bouche pour ressentir (encore et encore) tout l'amour que lui portait son ainé.

_ Iruka... je veux qu'on ait des enfants.

_ ...

Le brun s'était figé. Son partenaire fut donc contraint de faire de même.

_ Kakashi, j'espère que tu as conscience du fait que ...autant en théorie qu'en pratique, c'est impossible.

_ Combien en veux-tu ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Demanda le ninja copieur au bord de l'ivresse en reprenant les baisers de sa tempe jusqu'à son oreille. Je suis sur qu'en cherchant bien, je peux apprendre un jutsu capable de...

Le professeur comprit que le problème était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais malgré les efforts de Kakashi pour qu'il se laisse aller dans ses bras, l'enseignant restait de marbre.

_ ...Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

_ Parce que c'est ce que tu attends de la vie, que tu le mérites, et que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. Même si pour ça je dois te partager et rester quatre mois sans pouvoir te toucher, ...même si je dois dormir sur le canapé et que tu...

D'un geste de la main, Iruka coupa le flot ininterrompu de parole difficile à suivre, faisant cesser baisers et caresses, puis son regard sévère coinça celui du désespéré.

_ Je reformule, pourquoi tu me parles de ça, _maintenant_ ?

_ ...Parce que je t'aime ? Tenta-t-il, à tout hasard (dès fois que ça puisse faire diversion).

C'est qu'il se sentait un peu bête tout d'un coup... . Etait-il allé trop loin ?

«_ ...C'est trop 5 ? _»

Il avait fallut des semaines pour que le jeune professeur se laisse apprivoiser sous les couvertures, un mois entier pour qu'il y concède partout ailleurs dans la résidence, et encore plus de temps pour qu'il accepte de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand il s'y trouvait... .

Tout ce travail et cette patience seraient réduits à néant sitôt que son partenaire aura compris la réelle folie qui l'habitait.

Mais une main douce vint se lover dans ses cheveux argentés, et la caresse fut accompagnée d'un sourire tendre, tout proche de ses lèvres.

_ Kakashi, on est ensemble depuis seulement six mois et...

_ ...Pas plus ? T'es sur ?

_ Six mois et dix jours.

Coincé contre le meuble de l'entrée, sérieux mais amusé comme un professeur qui explique a son élève que A + A n'égal pas W, Iruka tenta de poursuivre.

_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de fonder une famille ?

_ Et bien...

_ ...Et pourquoi diable devrais-tu me partager ?

_ Parce que j'ai eu un avant goût de ce qui m'attendais, si un jour toi et moi nous avions un gamin à charge.

Iruka ferma les yeux.

_ Baka ! Garder Tonton une semaine n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'élever un enfant ! Crois-moi je m'y connais, j'en ai une vingtaine dans ma salle de classe cette année.

Devant l'air un peu dépité du ninja copieur, il reprit plus calmement

_ ...Kakashi, je n'ai que 23 ans et je ne suis pas près à, à, à ...TOUT CA ! ...Ni même à l'envisager pour le moment.

Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, l'inverse se produisit.

Peut-être qu'Iruka ne leur voyait aucun avenir commun ?

_ ...Même pas un petit peu ?

Pour le rassurer, le brun ajouta en rougissant,

_ ...Il m'arrive... de temps en temps, il m'arrive de l'imaginer. Mais ça reste à l'étape de simple fantasme ! Clarifia-t-il rapidement.

Le ninja copieur sourit franchement, et avant que son partenaire ne fasse la moindre remarque fâcheuse qui puisse venir gâcher sa toute nouvelle ambition, il le souleva du sol, mains sur les fesses, et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre en l'embrassant.

Il le retrouvait enfin... Son amant, son amour, celui qui rougissait de son audace mais qui se laissait pourtant faire comme une poupée de chiffon. ...Celui qui était capable de garder les yeux clos en l'embrassant tandis qu'il montait l'escalier, puisqu'il avait confiance. ...Celui qui lui promettait un futur certes incertain, mais possible. Celui qui murmurait son prénom alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en se déshabillant rapidement, debout devant le lit. ...Celui qui le regardait droit dans les yeux avant de joindre leurs mains et de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, jambes et bras entremêlés, là ou toutes sortes de caresses reprirent.

...Son homme a lui.

_ ...Kakash... ?

_ Hn ?

_ Je... J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as -en quelque sorte- ...fais une proposition ?

L'épouvantail se figea.

_ ...Si nous reprenions cette conversation plus tard ? Disons, dans un an ou deux ?

Il se pencha davantage sur l'homme allongé sous lui pour mieux grignoter la peau de son épaule nue.

_ Mais... . Tenta Iruka avant de se faire interrompre.

_ Tu préfères qu'on en discute... _Maintenant ? O_uuu... ? Demanda Kakashi en rétractant rapidement ses genoux, obligeant son partenaire a écarter les cuisses tout en fléchissant les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Il pria de tout son être que le petit professeur choisisse la bonne option.

Pour seule réponse, Iruka allongea ses bras au dessus de sa tête, saisit les barreaux du lit, et releva encore ses jambes pour les croiser autour de la taille de son partenaire, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

En langage ninja, ça voulait dire « _baise moi_ ».

Un sourcil levé, l'œil brillant, le juunin observait les lignes parfaites des muscles tendus par la position. ...Sa peau, son visage, son souffle court, son odeur... tout l'envoutait.

_ Tu comptes attendre le retour de Tonton ?

Iruka se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas paraitre trop moqueur et sa prise se resserra autour des barreaux. Il bougea juste assez pour laisser onduler son corps comme s'il se faisait pénétrer, un soupir plus audible que les autres, mimant l'acte dans l'attente de plus de contact, mais surtout pour faire devenir fou de désir l'homme qu'il avait cru perdre. ...Un homme qui l'aimait tant qu'il était prêt a s'effacer pour le laisser vivre une vie qu'il estimerait meilleure.

Iruka trouvait ça romantique. Tordu, mais romantique.

Tout à son image.

La main de Kakashi se promena sur son torse, descendant sur des courbes presque planes, et toute pensée logique s'envola à des années lumière de Tonton chan.

_ ...Hmm... Kakash'... . Gémit-il en sentant la verge de son partenaire glisser le long de la sienne pour venir se positionner plus bas, tandis que deux mains écartaient ses fesses l'une de l'autre.

Mais pour une fois qu'Iruka jouait l'allumeur, il avait envi d'en profiter.

_ ...Attends une seconde. Réalisa soudain le juunin en se redressant. ...On ne les a jamais fêtés, nos six mois.

_ ... Ne m'oblige pas a te supplier !

Un rictus plein de vice passa sur les lèvres du pervers assumé.

_ ...Et pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai bien supplié une semaine entière, _moi_.

Des sourcils bruns se rapprochèrent, mais pas pour se dire des mots tendres. ...Dire qu'il aurait suffit d'une petite poussée pour que...

_ Tu m'as aussi forcé la main. Rappela Iruka à juste titre, en insistant de son talon sur les fesses de son amant pour qu'il le prenne enfin tandis que l'argenté se délectait de le pousser ainsi au supplice. ...T'es chiant ! Jura-t-il alors, en renversant leurs positions.

Désormais à califourchon sur le bas ventre de son partenaire, il se saisit des mains de celui-ci pour les mettre sur ses propres cuisses.

_ Touche moi...

Mais le Juunin avait envie de jouer au cochon sournois et ne fit aucun geste supplémentaire. Comme l'a déjà souligné Pakkun, un cochon c'est joueur en plus d'être malin.

Sentir son sexe se faire caresser par le périnée et les bourses contractées de l'homme le plus prude qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, ...une belle tête toute rose qui pointait devant lui... ça avait pourtant de quoi mettre en appétit, mais Kakashi en eu pour sa patience et son self contrôle...

Agacé et d'humeur vengeresse, le sensei fini par se pencher un peu en avant, porta une main à ses fesses et en désespoir de cause, prépara seul une venue imminente.

Jamais au grand jamais Iruka ne se serait permis un tel laissé aller à la débauche en temps normal, mais il faut croire que ce dernier se sentait suffisamment conforté dans leur relation pour oser se caresser si intimement, surtout devant lui.

Il se dit alors que la privation pouvait avoir du bon, et que dans un futur pas si éloigné, il ferais appel à l'équivalent de la jurisprudence en matière de sex pour Sharinganné ce souvenir définitivement dans sa mémoire, comme une vidéo qu'il pourrait passer en boucle les soirs où il serait loin de la maison... . Mais pour l'heure, Iruka se fichait pas mal de se qui se passait dans la caboche de Kakashi puisque occupé a rougir, grimacer d'inconfort et de plaisir mélangé.

_ M... Même quand on se réconcilie... faut que ...que tu trouves le moyen de tout gâcher !

«_ Gâcher' ? Gâcher quoi ?_ » Lui était aux anges ! D'autant plus que le brun venait de se saisir de son érection pour le caresser de haut en bas, sans même avoir eu a supplier.

Par tous les moyens possibles, le ninja d'élite tenta de garder les yeux grands ouverts et vissés sur son amant qui se tortillait au dessus de lui pour se mettre dans une position plus propice à ses attentes. Les genoux encrés dans le matelas, le dos droit, il retira ses doigts de son antre et les remplaça par un membre plus consistant.

Finalement, c'est le juunin qui se retrouva à tenir fermement les barreaux du lit pendant que le gentil et timide petit enseignant descendait sur sa longueur en serrant les dents.

Une fois le shinobi de ses rêves bien installé au fond de lui, il laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à un gémissement d'abandon.

_ Ohhh oui...

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis, s'aidant de ses mains posées bien à plat sur des abdominaux fermes, talons tournés l'un vers l'autre et ongles à hauteur des flancs, les bras tendus, assit à la verticale, Iruka fit levier pour se hisser, et mieux revenir.

A chaque mouvement, il se retenait de jouir, surpris par les sensations liées à la position, mais Kakashi finit par sortir de sa transe et, une main sous chacune des cuisses à la peau finement tannée, il aida son partenaire a prendre autant que plaisir que possible.

Bien qu'en dessous, donner des coups de reins de plus en plus impulsifs semblèrent les mener sur la bonne voix puisqu'à chaque impulsion, Iruka lâchait un petit cri plus aigue que d'habitude.

Les épaules basses, la tête haute bien que penchée, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et les rougeurs plus prononcées sur ses joues... sans parler des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son élastique et dont certaines bougeaient au rythme de ses soupirs... ce fut trop pour le ninja copieur qui se redressa, le pris dans ses bras et se laissa agripper de manière anarchique.

Il trouva la bouche du brun sans grande difficulté, mais incapables de mieux qu'un baiser saccadé, il se contenta de respirer le même air que lui, le temps d'appuyer fermement sur les hanches qui le rendaient fou, et l'obligèrent à rendre les armes.

Mes deux hommes se serrèrent aussi fort que possible le temps de profiter de chacun des spasmes qui les fit jouir ensemble.

Un visage remercia Kami en regardant vers le plafond... , l'autre essuya la goute de sang qui avait perlé sous son nez, puis dans un geste lourd, Iruka s'effondra à plat ventre sur le matelas.

La joue contre l'oreiller, il laissa les frissons résiduels faire leurs œuvres mais manqua de suffoquer quand le poids de Kakashi se retrouva à trois-quarts sur lui, ne laissant aucune possibilité de se dégager...

Se dernier rabattit la couverture sur leurs épaules, près a passer une bonne nuit, blottit contre son radiateur personnel.

_ Oi, tu m'écrases...

_ Je sais, c'est volontaire.

_ ... ?

_ Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Une main caressa de haut en bas, le flanc libre de toute charge.

_ ...Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a quitté.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Merci encore Iruka sensei. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

_ De rien Shizune san. C'était un plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec Tonton chan.

_ Il a été sage ?

L'animal était assit sur son train arrière, affichant une allure de cancre qui veut se donner un genre de premier de la classe. Une sorte d'angelot démoniaque.

_ Adorable ! Mentit-il en se rappelant l'état d'ébriété du cochon post virée nocturne avec les chiens ninja pas-si-fréquentables-que-ça-finalement...

_ J'avais un peu peur qu'il ne s'entende pas avec Kakashi san. Me voilà rassurée.

Iruka ne chercha pas a savoir d'où sa supérieure tenait de telles informations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre d'allusion et la technique du « _je n'ai rien entendu _» marchait à merveille jusque là.

_ Je dois retourner en classe, la pause est bientôt terminée. Tonton chan, je passerais te voir de temps en temps si tu veux bien ?

_ iiiiiii !

_ Merci encore sensei.

…

Voilà, ce n'était pas une mission de rang A, B, C, ni même D, mais Iruka l'avait mené à bien, et c'était important pour lui. ...Chose que ne comprendrait surement pas l'homme qui risquait sa vie sur le terrain, et qui, si tout allait bien, partagerait son quotidien pour encore de longues années à venir.

Sur le chemin du retour, souriant, il s'était laissé a imaginer son génie mal pris avec des quintuplés dans les bras, et l'image (bien qu'effrayante) était assez séduisante, en soit.

Mais ce qui l'attendait ce soir là en rentrant à la maison, ce n'était pas un futur et respectable père de famille, ni même un ninja masqué en nu quasi-intégral dans le salon, comme convenu le matin même. Non, ce dernier avait semble-t-il préféré passer à la ferme et avait ramené avec lui, un poussin, un lapereau et... un porcelet.

_ ...Kakashi ?

_ Il fait bien qu'on se fasse la main. Justifia simplement le plus âgé, voyant apparaitre une veine gorgée de sang sur le font de son partenaire toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, sa sacoche au bout du bras.

_ Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée.

L'enseignant tourna la tête pour trouver Pakkun et ses acolytes vautrés sur le canapé. L'un d'eux mâchouillait même ses chaussons avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

_ Kakashi... je t'aime, mais toi et ta ménagerie vous passerez la nuit dans le salon !

Il passa ensuite devant le ninja copieur assit au sol entouré des nouveaux venus de la famille Hatake-Umino fraichement instituée, pour mieux gravir l'escalier et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je suis sur qu'il vous aime déjà.

Nugget, Civet et Saucisse n'avaient pas l'air du même avis.

_ ...Mais si jamais, le plus gentil des deux, c'est moi. Précisa-t-il en gratouillant le ventre du papin étendu de tout son long. Moi, pas lui, ok ?

_ ET TU VEUX QU'ON ELEVE DES ENFANTS ENSEMBLE ? S'indigna la référence en matière d'éducation, depuis le premier étage.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Une tite review pour la route ? **_


End file.
